


The Day Care Hussle

by SheyK



Series: Written Orders! [1]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: Cub, F/M, Forced Oral, Rape, Toddler, Toddlercon, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyK/pseuds/SheyK
Summary: After revealing their deepest desires to each other, Fin and Nick hatch out a plan to satisfy their dark cravings and make a quick buck in the process. All it needs is a costume, a few cameras, and a 3-year-old cub.





	The Day Care Hussle

Dressed in his grey, nearly purple elephant costume, Finnick and Nicholas Wilde walked down the sidewalk of the bustling street; cars of many sizes passing them as they walked casually holding each other’s paw. It was quiet, though it was only half past seven. That didn’t stop a few other mammals from cooing and adoring Finnick, whom they had assumed was a small kit. Finnick soaked in the attention that the, predominantly women, gave him when he dressed in his costume, and this was no exception. If anything, he adored it more so now than before.

Finnick saved his costume for certain ‘jobs’ he and nick had planned out, which more recently was popsicle selling, the occasional begging, and more favourably, pretending to sell chocolate for Fins school. Which, being well past school age, was nothing more than a lie to con unsuspecting saps into giving their money away.

But today was a special day for Finnick, and for Nick too he supposed, though he didn’t play nearly as large of a role as Finnick did. For today they were not out to scam some poor sap, or find a way to earn a quick buck. No today they were on the prowl. On the hunt. For something that either of them could ever dream of or imagine. They were looking for a cub.

The attention both Fin and Nick received, Fin for being cute and Nick for being a strong, single father of a species confused fox cub only made them more confident that their ruse would work and that they could probably pull it off again if the moment or desire arose. Which they had no doubt it likely would.

Fin and Nick both felt the same feeling in their guts, a knot, butterflies, a sense of excitement that couldn’t be replicated by artificial means. They were giving into their instincts by doing this, and it only made the feeling more intense. The women, vixens, lionesses, everyone who adored them had no idea of their true intent, which excited them more. No one had suspected them, the cute single father and toddler son to actually be a pair of cubophiles, hoping to use and abuse their cubs.

Fin and Nick had been cubophiles for some time, unbeknownst to each other. They kept their secret desires hidden. Though that was until Nick had caught Fin masturbating to a picture of a young vixen cub, no more than two, bent over and spreading her bum to the camera. A picture that Fin had found under a bridge of all places. There was a whole stash of pictures, many showing the same snow white and light grey kit performing multiple sexual acts. Mostly on herself using various objects like her doll, a hair brush, even a marker.

There were also some of her pleasuring a large male; sucking his red cock, pushing it as deep as it would go in her young mouth, trying to push it into her tight virgin rectum or cunny. There were even some of her ‘riding’ her naked baby brother, who couldn’t have been more than a year old at best. At least Fin and Nick assumed it was her brother. The cub was also white and light grey in fu. Same fox species, same eyes. They guessed it was either a father, older brother, or maybe an uncle or grandfather who took the pictures. They wished they could meet them all; it seemed like an enjoyable time.

It was then that they confessed their desires for cubs to one another. They were both, obviously, accepting of this and tried to come up with a plan of how to enjoy their addiction. They settled on more basic and non-invasive methods, often using the costume to ‘play’ in the park and take pictures of the cubs. They always enjoyed it when they wore tights or skirts and dresses. Most of the parents wouldn’t think to put on pants or shorts underneath and a majority of the time the cubs would only have a pair of underwear on, depending on the age.

Mostly all one to two-year-olds wore training pants, though it was a treat when they tried to wear underwear. Most of the time their chubby baby fat stuck out more under their dresses or shorts, which made them even more irresistible to the duo. Three and up mostly wore underwear, though that would change if Nick and Fin were able to have more fun.

On more than one occasion, Finnick would go and ‘play’ with a cub, mostly girls though he had taken a few boys too. He would take them to a private area of the park, still staying well within character. Most of the time the parents were too busy chatting away to realize their kit was missing. In the neighbourhood that Nick and Fin liked, it was always quiet and everyone trusted each other. Everyone knew everyone, which made playing with the kits that much easier.

After taking the kits, who were often between 1-3 years old, Fin would ‘teach’ them how to play a fun new game, which was hard seeing the fact that he couldn’t talk. One of Fin’s favourites was a small fox silver girl, just a bit over two. Her fur was soft to the touch, well groomed, and she always carried a small stuffed fox around with her. She wore a pair of blue jean overalls and a small pink shirt, with a small line design on it. Fin had a lot of fun with her, from undressing her slowly, unhooking one button after another watching the tot suck on her thumb as her pants dropped to the ground. When he bent her over, pulling down her little pink panties and took many pictures of her, spreading her bum, her little virgin pussy lips. He was even lucky enough to take a few pictures of him eating out her and fingering her holes. Though his enjoyment was cut short when Nick had called for him, making him rush to get the little girl redressed, leaving her panties off and taking them as a small souvenir.

Reaping the rewards of their hard work, selling what they could online for a hefty profit but keeping the panties or underwear of the boys and girls themselves, the two foxes enjoyed their life. Though they found over time, this wasn’t enough. They needed more. They craved so deeply to fully rape a cub. To feel the tightness of their holes, their small wet mouths gagging with Fin or Nicks cock shoved down their throats. Helpless to their desires. They craved that more than anything. That craving helped form their idea, which brought them to the present.

Nick and Fin had been scoping out possible locations to appease their desires for the past few weeks. Their searches often led to daycares. Though the problem was they had to find one where they could act, or rather Fin could act, without being caught. It wasn’t long until they found one that suited their needs perfectly.  
“Alright, you ready? You remember the plan?” Nick asked his partner as he and Fin walked towards the daycare, stopping to talk for a moment.

“Yeah, I remember. Get in, find a cub to ‘play’ with, get out.” Fin said with a wicked grin on his face.

“And don’t forget to take pictures.” Nick said crossing his arms. “I don’t want another Issy incident.”

“I told you, the stupid girl cried when I tried to undress her! It wasn’t my fault I couldn’t get any pics!” Fin hissed in defence. “Look.” Fin said, pulling his small backpack around to the front and opening it for Nick. Inside was a small camera, a few muzzles, and duct tape. Nick swallowed hard at the sight of the muzzles but shook it off.

“Just don’t get caught. Alright? You'll have a good 8-9 hours. Worst case, if you’re worried, climb out and bolt. I'll be down the street with the van until the days done.”

“Mmm.” Fin agreed. He didn’t like to give up, but he hated the thought of jail time more.

Taking a deep breath, Fin pulled the elephant trunk over his snout and held Nicks paw once more as they continued to walk towards the building.

The daycare itself didn’t look to impressive from the outside; the only interesting thing was the large outdoor play space. The one floor building was small to say the least, though large enough to fit mammals and cubs of most sizes, primarily small to medium. A bunny kit to a calf at most.

The outside of the building was brick and painted a very bright, yet, light shade of blue. Along the bottom there was a green trim that spread evenly along the entire building. The trim was mixed with a few other shades of green in an attempt to replicate the colour of grass. Fin wondered if any stupid calf or other herbivore mammal kits had tried to eat the side of the building. Small patches of flowers were painted, poorly, on with the grass, with a few somewhat fluffy white clouds near the upper portion of the walls. On the front, a rainbow was painted from one end of the wall to the other. In the center of the arch, the words “Daisy’s Delightful Daycare” were painted in the same colour of white as the clouds.

The inside of the building, as Fin and Nick found out shortly after walking in with a few other cubs and parents, was identical to the outside. Over the top colourful, practically an eyesore. Nether Nick or Finnick could fathom a reason to paint the inside of a room bright yellow and decorate it in a manner that best resembles something you would honestly see in a toilet. The bright yellow was decorated differently than the outside. At least the outside had a general theme it was attempting to stick too. No, the inside was decorated with zany cartoon characters, horrid paintings of terrifying stick figures, and random scribbles along the wall.  
“Hi there!” A voice spoke, startling the pair.

Nick turned, he had somehow missed the front desk, which was to the left when they first walked in. It was a medium sized desk, something a Fox or coyote could use. Nick studied the vixen who greeted them behind the desk. It was a woman, a fox; marble in colour, shades of grey, black and white creating an elegant pattern over her face and arms. She wore a large pair of light blue glasses, a white t-shirt with a thin black jacket over top, and a pair of skinny blue jeans.

“I don’t think I’ve met you, I know most of the kits and parents who walk in but I can't seem to recognize you…or this little cutie!” she squealed, leaping off of her chair to ogle Finnick, who was standing there, hies arms behind his back swaying slightly. She gave a light pinch to his cheek, cooing and coddling the fox as Nick watched, basking in the foolishness of the young vixen.

Putting his paw to his muzzle, Nick cleared his throat, getting the attention of the vixen. While normally Nick wouldn’t mind, they had a plan, a time schedule, and most importantly he had to fit the role of a busy father, only reason why he wore a white dress shirt and jeans instead of his normal Hawaiian shirt and khakis.

“Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Can't help it, he’s just so cute! In his wittle elephant suit!” The young vixen dusted her pants off, trying to regain some maturity. “Danielle Renerd!” She said extending her paw “I help my aunt and cousins here part time.”

Nick gave a polite smile, taking the vixens paw and giving it a soft shake while taking a better look at her. She couldn’t have been more than seventeen at most, a bit too old for his liking, though she was cute coming just a few inches shorter than himself.

“Nicholas Mitchel, though just Nick is fine. This is my son, Finny.” Nick said, ruffling Fins head through the hood.

While the ‘grown ups’ were talking, Fin took it upon himself to look around the room. The cubs and parents that had walked in with them were already inside the main room behind a sliding glass door. Fin could see the cubs and kits, running, playing, sitting, and clapping. Their little chubby legs and arms were torture for him. The desire to bury his face between their little legs, or lick and kiss their little arms were raging deep inside him.

The little fox turned to Nick, tugging on his shirt to get his attention.

“Hmm? What is it buddy?” Fin pointed in the direction of the play room, pulling Nicks paw. “You want to go play with the other kits?” Nick said in a soft, playful voice he saved for these situations. Fin gave an excited nod, making his little trunk sound out in a ‘toot’ noise.

“He can go in and play!” Danielle said happily, “I just need you to sign some things then you'll be good to go, but he doesn’t have to stay here for all the boring grown up stuff now do you sweetheart!” Danelle cooed, using a baby tone that Fin always found annoying but went along with it, jumping a little in place and letting Danielle pinch his cheek again.

“Alright.” Nick said reluctantly, playing the part well. He got down on his knee giving Fin a small kiss on his head. While the teen vixen adored that, Nick was close enough to hear a small growl escape Fins mouth.

“Now you be a good boy for the nice lady and don’t give her any trouble.” Nick said in a light but strict voice. Fin responded with a few ‘toots’ from his trunk, excitedly pulling his ‘dad’ to the door to let him in.

Shrugging to Danielle, Nick followed, opening the glass door for Fin. He ran into the room before turning to wave at Nick, who waved back as Fin went to ‘play’.

“He's so independent. It's really surprising for his age.” Danielle said in amazement. “Most of the cubs don’t want to leave their parents’ side.”

“Well what can I say, he’s excited.” Nick said with a smile as he watched Fin waddle and tot around to the other kits. He couldn’t believe how well the plan was working!

Fin on the other hand was in his glory. He had counted about twenty-three kits, not including himself. The largest being a young lion cub, who was probably around five or so. The sounds of their giggles, shouts and babbling was already making him hard. Though he knew he had to be careful.

First off, he didn’t want the broads at the front desk to see him doing anything out of character. Second, he didn’t want to choose someone who had a lot of friends. No, he had to pick a boy or girl who was more alone than the rest. He could probably manage two if he had to, though in such a populated area it would be risky.

Trying hard not to attract any unwanted attention, Fin began to walk around the semi-large playroom, eyeing the kits and cubs as they passed. Most of them were dressed just the way he liked. For the boys, thin shorts which made it easy to look at and admire their bums, and cute t-shirts with silly designs or characters of cartoons on them. And the girls, well, they were more of a variety. Some of them wore tights, that really showed off the trim of their panties. Others wore shorts, skirts, and dresses. All of which were nothing short of a turn on for Fin. He cared most about their bits of baby fat that still lingered on their legs, arms or cheeks. It was always such a turn on for him, and thankfully he was not short of that here.

Many of the young cubs, regardless of which gender had plump little legs which gave them even better-looking bums. He eyed them when they bent over on their hands and knees; how their little asses stuck out, just begging to be fucked, whether the cubs knew it or not. One little cheetah boy, no more than four, was playing with a car, bent over on his hands and knees. His little shorts slipped down, showing that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. The start of his bum poked out slightly. He noticed a lot of the cubs had the same issue, though being so young they didn’t really care if their little irresistible bums poked out.

Fin tried to compose himself, but so far he wasn’t having any luck. Most of the cubs were paired with one or two others, and the ones who weren’t were jumping between groups actively. No, he needed someone quiet, alone. He scoped the room again, standing still, getting a little frustrated at the lack of lone cubs in the daycare.

After scoping the room one last time, he saw a small sheep drawing alone in the corner, with a small stuffed toy beside her. She was pretty small, smaller than most of the other lambs in here and only a bit taller than Fin, but only by a few inches at best. She had dark brown wool, with a white patch over her muzzle and she wore a small light blue shirt with the word “Princess” written with glitter and black trim. The shirt was paired with a small black skirt, that sat just above her small knees. Though she was rather small and skinny, she still had traces of baby fat along her arms and legs, making her a desirable target for Fin.

He waddled his way over to her, keeping his paws and arms close to his chest, giving off a shy look as he came to her. The small sheep looked up at him shyly, bringing her knees to her chest, unintentionally showing Fin her light green panties. They had white trim and small white cloud looking hearts, though he was only able to see one. Her legs were positioned so he could make out the left side of her panties and get a small look at the roundness of her bum. She did indeed have baby fat left over on her small legs.

He gave a small, shy wave and the small lamb girl waved back. Uttering a shy: “Hi.”

Fin looked down, trying hard to keep his shy act going. He pointed his finger to her drawing on the floor and the crayons beside it. The lamb girl reached over, moving out of her scared position as she grabbed a small blue crayon and presented it to Fin. He smiled, though she couldn’t see it through his trunk, it was apparent in his eyes. The little girl smiled back.

“Wanna colour wif me?” She asked, her voice soft yet still childlike.

Fin gave an excited nod and laid down across from the lamb. She wasn’t drawing anything in particular; more like random scribbles on the page.

“My names Jennifer, but I don’t like Jennifer. Mommy calls me Jennifer but she-she-she-she’s scary. She hits my bum.” She said rubbing her bum softly, Fin looked over, her soft cheek moving to her touch. “Daddy calls me Jenny. I like it a lot!” Jenny said happily. She seemed happy to have someone to colour with since she was probably alone most of the time.

“What’s your name?” Jenny asked, as she matched Fins drawing style of laying on her belly.

Fin gave a sad look and a disheartened ‘toooot…’.

“What’s wrong? Cannya talk?” She asked in a normal, invasive cub way. But Fin played along, shaking his head no.

“Oh.” She said not really giving Fin's reaction any thought.

“What you wanna draw?” She asked excitedly, sitting up and getting a new piece of paper. Fin took a second to think then reaching to get a grey crayon he began to scribble a small picture of himself. He then wrote “FiNNy” trying to replicate the childlike writing of the lamb.

“F-innn-eee?” Jenny sounded out Fins name out loud. “Fin-ney. Finny? Dats your name?”

Fin nodded happily. He then quickly reached over again, grabbing a brown crayon as he started to draw Jenny beside him, writing her name beside the child-like drawing. She giggled as she started to look around the class, drawing more of the classmates, often giving them silly faces or extremities.

Fin couldn’t believe how easy this was. He knew she would be perfect, but he just had to find the right time and couldn’t do anything risky until then. Well, nothing that she’d notice. As the day grew later Jenny warmed up more and more to Fin, becoming more energetic and wanting to play with him more. Their first short break they spent on the slides, and in the sand box. Like a lot of the other cubs, Jenny played on her hands and knees, building sandcastles with the buckets that were there. Fin tried to stay in character but was constantly distracted by Jenny bending over to pick up the toys that she was playing with. Fin was able to get a small feel of her bum when he ‘helped’ her dust sand off of her skirt, which lead to him checking her panties for sand as well.

Though the recess was short, it did provide something useful; only one teacher was outside, and she was often busy with her own children to be bothered with the rest unless they were crying.

Could this be any easier! Fin laughed internally.

There were only a few hours left until lunch break and free time, which most of the cubs spent outside since it was warm and sunny out. Fin continued to endure Jenny’s constant babbling; talking about her stuffed toy, favourite colour and food. Most of which Fin either couldn’t understand or just didn’t care about. But he watched the clock, anticipation building inside and his cock twitching at the excitement. Time moved more slowly than ever before. It was hard to shoo off any other kits who wanted to play while still trying to keep Jenny’s trust and enjoyment. But she was only 3-years-old so the tot didn’t know much better.

Finally, Fin’s patience had paid off. The teacher, not even looking at the cubs and directing her attention at her phone, opened the outside screen door.

Taking her hoof in his paw, Fin ran with Jenny outside, joining the other crowd of cubs and kits. He was careful not to forget his bag around anyone, especially some of the younger cubs. Fin had seen a spot earlier, hidden by the view of the street and of the teachers. A small bush and tree near the far back corner. Fin held Jenny’s hoof, making sure she didn’t go anywhere.

“Finny, what’re you doin?” Jenny asked a bit confused. Fin put his finger to his trunk, pointing to the bush at the other end. Jenny let out a small gasp. “A fort!” she whispered, which Fin nodded in return.

Within a moment, when the teacher looked away at her phone Fin ran with Jenny into the bush. There was a small clearing, just enough for him and Jenny to hide without anyone bothering them. He peered out to check, but the teacher hadn’t noticed.

Taking a sigh of relief, Fin let go of Jenny’s hoof, pointing to the ground and putting a finger on his muzzle, saying “shh.” In as soft and light as a tone as he could. Jenny nodded excitedly, the thought of being in a super, secret fort was thrilling! Not even the grownups knew!

Fin placed down his bag, taking out his small camera and showing it to Jenny.

“A cam-mer-ra! Wow!” she exclaimed. Fin pointed it at her and she posed for it, one hoof on her head and the other on her hip.

Fin snapped a shot, she then rushed over to see it, covering her mouth and laughing at the pic. Fin excitedly pointed at the spot again, getting the camera ready. She did another pose; just a silly one sticking her tongue out. Though it was silly to her, it was hot for Fin, finding the suit getting tighter on him.

He pointed to her skirt, making a movement to lift it up.

“My skirt?” She asked confused, crossing her arms. Fin nodded, giving her a sad, pleading look. “Mm okay!” she agreed, lifting up her skirt, showing her light green panties with white fluffy, heart shaped clouds and white trim. Fin quickly took a pic after pic, letting her do any pose she wanted, though directing her for a few others like her bent over, pulling her panties so her they wedged between her bum cheeks.

Laying the little tot down on her back, Fin moved in front of her, slowly pulling down her skirt. Jenny figured it was all apart of the game so she didn’t try to stop him. Besides she didn’t want her skirt to get dirty. As she was laying only in her ‘princess’ t-shirt and green panties, Fin took off his trunk and hood. He still looked much younger than he was so it didn’t scare Jenny any bit.

Spreading her chubby, toddler legs, he reached up and tugged on her panties, wedging them between her immature pussy lips and making her giggle.

“Dat tickles!” She said between giggles, looking down at Fin. Fin, closing his eyes and leaning down, pulled her panties to the side and gave her cunt a long lick, tasting her 3-year-old pussy on his tongue.

“Finny!” Jenny giggled. “Don’t kiss my pee-pee!”

Fin of course ignored the little tot, lapping away at his prize and watching her squirm under his control.

“Ohhhh….” Jenny moaned, taken back by this weird, warm feeling her friend’s tongue gave her.

Jenny’s cunt was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Pulling her panties completely off before she could say no he buried his face between the little toddlers thighs, pushing his tongue deep inside her hole, making her squirm and moan. Her cunt was beyond tight, gripping the tip of Fin’s tongue as he invaded her virgin pussy. He pulled his tongue out and gave a long lick up along her ass. Fin held her legs in the air, keeping them spread, as he kissed and licked her little puckered pink rosebud.

Jenny only groaned, not saying a word as Fin slowly ate out her little asshole. The warmth and taste of both her cunt and ass were almost identical and just as enjoyable, but he needed more.

Letting her legs drop fast to the ground, a small grunt escaping her mouth, Fin quickly undid his costume, pulling it off to reveal his small but fully naked body and erect cock.

“No more games.” Fin growled, gripping the wool on Jenny’s head, making her yelp out in pain. “Open your mouth! Now!” He demanded. Jenny didn’t listen. She quivered in fear; streams of tears were flowing from her eyes but she was too scared to call out.

Fin was getting annoyed and tightened his grip on his prey’s wool. She screamed out in pain, but no one had noticed. The playground was already loud enough with twenty-something other kits and cubs yelling and screaming. She was helpless.

“Open your fuckin’ mouth or I’ll do a lot worse than pull your fur.” Fin hissed. The toddler opened her mouth slightly, the wool around her eyes darker from her tears. Just as she opened her mouth Fin shoved his cock inside and down her throat, making Jenny gag and choke.

“Oh fuck, finally!” Fin exclaimed, fucking the little lamb’s mouth, snapping pictures of the wide and pained expression in her eyes as Fin violated her 3-year-old mouth. His cock was nowhere near the size of Nick’s, due to his size, but it was large enough to reach the back of his toy’s mouth.

Jenny kept gagging, trying to push herself away, but Fin was stronger and forced her head to swallow more of his hot shaft. Her cries were silenced by his cock but the feeling of her struggling made the scene even hotter. Yet, the little bitch was horrible at it, keeping her tongue away from his shaft. Fin groaned pulling the tot’s head back, letting her gasp and cough.

Fin pushed Jenny hard on the ground on her back, eyeing his new fuck toy. He gripped her legs, digging his claws into them. Once more she yelped out in pain.

“Nooo! Noooo! Mommy! Daddy!” She cried out, begging for help.

“No one’s coming. It’s just you and me.” Fin said with a wicked grin. He then slammed his cock straight into Jenny’s once virgin pussy. She screamed and shrieked out in pain as Fin thrust his entire cock, except his knot, into the 3-year-old lamb.

Her cunt gripped his shaft, making Fin grunt with every thrust.

“Fuck! You’re a tight little shit aren’t you!” Fin teased, positioning the camera and snapping more pictures of Jenny who was only sobbing with every thrust.

Fin didn’t care though, her cunt was beyond anything he had ever felt before. He could feel its warmth and slight wetness around him as he kept slamming it on her womb. He was only three quarters of the way in. Fin gripped the little bitch’s hips, as started to slam Jenny’s pussy, making her cry out more and more. Fin shoved his tongue into the toddler’s mouth, shutting her up and tasting her tongue as he continued to rape the little girl. Within moments he shoved his cock deep into the little lamb’s womb, noticing a slight bulge as he did.

Jenny gasped but kept crying and screaming at the top of her lungs, filling Fin’s mouth.

Her womb was even tighter than her cunt, gripping his shaft even more than before. He was so close to cumming, but he couldn’t, not yet.

Fin finally pulled his cock out, shoving it once more down Jenny’s throat between her sobs, letting her taste her own cunt and the bit of blood that was dripping out of her gaping hole.

Gripping her legs and taking his cock out of her mouth, making her gasp and gag from the taste, he flipped her onto her stomach, her ass facing him. Fin pulled Jenny’s ass up into the air, letting the little tot rest her head on the grass. He took a few more pictures of her just like that. Her round ass sticking well into the air, her little love canal gaping and dripping with her taken virginity. Spreading her ass, he positioned his cock right on the entrance of her rectum. And with immense force, he gripped her hips and slammed in cock into the little 3-year-old lamb’s asshole, not caring of the pain he was obviously causing her.

She screamed, louder than ever before as Fin began to rape her rectum hard and fast!

“YOU HURTING ME! YOU HURT MY BUM! PLEASEEE! MOMMY! MOMMY!!” The little girl screamed out before letting out a sigh and collapsing to the ground.

The pain had finally gotten to the little lamb. Jenny had passed out, leaving Finnick to finish what he had started.

He kept thrusting in her asshole, enjoying the wet slopping sound of her rectum being abused by the fox. He watched happily as his entire shaft had pushed completely into the little toddler’s bowels. Her hole gripped his cock, pulling him in deeper into her warm opening. He kept her little ass in the air as his thrusts got more violent; faster, harder, penetrating as deep as he could before letting out a large grunt and slamming into her asshole once more, cumming deep inside her rectum.

He pulled his cock out, cumming on her shirt, her gaping cunt, and along the wool on her head. Fin, out of breath, looked at his work.

The little girl was still passed out. Her cunt and ass still agape and both were dripping bits of blood and cum.

He quickly got dressed, using her shirt to clean himself off. He shoved her panties into his bag and took a final few pictures before shoving the camera into his bag as well. Fin grinned. She wasn’t going to wake up for some time now. She probably wouldn’t even remember what happened. Happy with his actions, Fin jumped up and climbed over the chain fence and quickly ran into the small patch of greenery behind the school. 

He and Nick were going to make a killing off of the pictures. But next time, Nick has to join. It would make things much more interesting. And much more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, Sheyanne here! Hope you enjoyed another short story! Like, Comment and follow for more amazing stories coming soon! And check out my main story "A fox in the bun house"! 
> 
> Love you all! <3
> 
> Discord: SheyanneK#6182


End file.
